The Auction
by Hopeless-Romantic-Daydreamer
Summary: What happens when Hotch leaves his love life in the hands of David Rossi?  A night none of the team would ever forget!  The last song prompt from Angel N Darkness.  Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N**__**: This is the last of Angel N Darkness's prompts for me. So, read and enjoy. After this, I am going to do more song oriented stories, but with songs of my own choosing! So enjoy another Emily and Aaron FF and as always Read and Review.**_

_**This may have a sequel if you so should want one... but you have to tell me!**_

_**Songs in the prompt are : Am I the Only One Who Cares and Fancy by Reba, Did I Shave my Legs for This? and Count Me In by Deana Carter and A Lover is Forever by Trisha Yearwood.**_

_***Love always, Nicole***_

David Rossi gaped at Aaron Hotchner. The younger man may have been his superior but none the less. "What did you just say?"

"I love Emily Prentiss." Aaron reiterated.

"I got that much. The whole damn team figured that out from the moment she joined this team. Fuck I could see it when I came back." Dave just continued to stare.

"Dave, close your mouth. You're going to start catching flies." Aaron laughed. "Why do you find this all so strange?"

"Because you're actually admitting it." Dave closed his mouth finally. "I never thought I'd live to see to see you say it."

"Well I am. Dave, I want to be with her but I'm not sure how to go about telling her and I'm not sure what I'll do if she turns me down, and… and…" Aaron began to ramble.

"Hotch stop!" Dave put his hand up. "First off, I'm pretty sure you won't have to worry about her turning you down. Secondly, just tell her from the bottom of your heart. She'll understand you no matter how you say it."

"When then?" Hotch looked up to his mentor helplessly.

"How about I handle that part. Give me a couple days. I'll set something up where she won't be suspicious and you'll have your chance?" Dave offered.

"You sure?"

Rossi just laughed. "Hell, I've been there 4 times, I think I know how to do it."

"That's not so encouraging because your marriages never lasted." Aaron put his head in his hands.

"Aaron, trust me okay?"

"Fine. Go for it."

Rossi turned around and left Hotch's office and headed out to go set his plan in motion.

Hotch put his head on his desk. "What am I doing?"

**Penelope's "dungeon"…**

Dave had managed to gather everyone except Emily without drawing too much attention to himself.

Morgan looked at the older agent. "What's all the hush hush about Rossi?"

The others turned to him. Rossi smiled. "Hotch loves Prentiss." He said simply.

"Well no shit Dave." JJ laughed. "We knew that long time ago."

"No, he just admitted it to me." Rossi clarified.

"Wait, Aaron Hotchner just admitted to you that he loves Emily?" Penelope gawked at Dave. "Our boss man admitted?"

"Yep. He's also asked me to help him set the mood so he could tell her." Rossi looked at them.

"Okay?" Reid looked confused. As much as they had all tried to teach him about dating, he still wasn't catching on.

"So I would like to recruit you in Operation: _A Lover is Forever_." Dave let them have time to absorb it all.

"_Count me in_." JJ smiled. "I've been waiting too damned long for this."

"Hell, me too." Morgan stood up.

"If my chocolate god of thunder is in, then I'M definitely in." Garcia laughed.

"Why not?" Reid shrugged. "Maybe I'll learn something new."

"Good. Now JJ, Penelope, you're in charge of Emily, and getting her ready. Derek, you, me and boy genius will figure out how to get them together without it being to suspicious."

"Dave, we're profilers, they're profilers. They're going to catch on." Reid pointed out.

"Reid, they're two profilers in love, they won't catch on. Even if it bit 'em in the ass." JJ said angelically.

"She has a point kiddo." Morgan laughed. "Okay, so we'll set about to that, and you two, go make sure Em isn't starting to get suspicious."

JJ and Penelope left quickly, while Dave, Spencer and Derek set about to planning an evening none of them would ever forget.

_**A couple weeks later…**_

"Dave?" Aaron asked from the doorway.

"Hmm?" Dave looked up from the papers in front of him.

"It's been two weeks."

"You think that planning all of this would happen over night? What do I look like a Fairy Godmother?" Dave said seriously.

Hotch's jaw dropped. "David! You promised."

"I have everything under control." Dave smiled. "Get a nice, non-FBI outfit and be ready by 6:30 on Saturday."

"Why 6:30?"

"Because that's when I told the baby-sitter to be at your place. Mama is going to watch Jack for you. The limo will also be there by 6:30."

"Limo?" Hotch was confused.

"Trust me Aaron." Dave smiled. "It's all part of the plan."

"Whatever you say." Aaron just shook his head and he walked away.

Dave snickered.

_**The Women…**_

"Come on Emily!" JJ pleaded.

"No!" Emily put her arms over her chest. "I'm not going."

"Why not gumdrop?" Pen asked gently.

"Because it's Rossi who planned it." Emily spat.

"I know your pissed at him, but it wasn't just him. It's all of us."

Emily's arms fell to her side. "Why though?"

"Because it'll be fun." Pen said. "We all get to dress up really nice, and we get to have fun spending Dave's money."

"It's an auction." Emily said. "Of people. Dave wants to auction us off."

"Sorta." JJ said carefully. "The money earned would be for charity. And come on even Hotch is coming."

That caught Emily's attention. "Hotch is coming?"

"Yes. Dave got him to come. Please Emily." JJ pleaded.

"Fine. But I'm not wearing anything scandalous." Emily said with finality.

"No, we know that." Pen smiled. "But we are going shopping." She held up a platinum credit card. "On Dave's tab."

Emily smiled a little. "If he's paying, let's go."

The three women left the bullpen and headed to one of D.C.'s most chic and expensive dress boutiques to get new clothes for the evening that was fast approaching.

_**Hotch and Jack…**_

"Daddy!" Jack cried as he ran into his father's waiting arms.

"Hey buddy!" Hotch picked him up and spun him around. "How was school today?"

"We started planning 'bring your parents to school day'." Jack smiled.

"That sounds like fun."

"Yep. I really hope you'll be able to come." He looked at his father.

Hotch's heart melted. "I'm pretty sure I'll be able to this year."

"Yay!" Jack hugged Aaron tightly. "I love you Daddy! What's for supper?"

"Are you hungry?"

"Yeah!"

"What do you want for supper tonight?" Hotch put Jack on the ground, and together they began to walk back to the house.

"Spaghetti!" Jack said excitedly.

"Spaghetti it is then." Hotch laughed.

Together they made supper, Jack helping where he could, and after supper the two of them sat down together to watch Superman on TV. After Superman was finished, Hotch and Jack headed upstairs. Hotch watched as Jack brushed his teeth. Then Jack went to change into his pyjamas. Hotch went to his own room and quickly changed. He went back to make sure Jack was in bed. He stood in the doorway as he watched his son kneel by his bed, put his hands together and put his head to his hands.

"Dear God." He began. "Thank you for giving me a Daddy who loves me and takes good care of me. Thank you for making him an FBI agent so he can keep all of us safe, not just me. He keeps me safe because I'm his son, but he works hard to keep all of your children safe. Please say 'hi' to mommy for me and tell her I miss her, but I know she's watching over me."

Hotch wiped a tear from his eye.

Jack continued. "Please send Daddy someone to love. He's lonely, God. I don't like to see him lonely." Jack looked up at the ceiling. "Maybe Emly. Because Daddy likes her. Thank you God for the food I eat and the house I live in. Now I lay me down to sleep, I pray the Lord my soul to keep, thy angels watch me through the night, and keep me safe till morning's light. But if I die before I wake, I pray the Lord my soul to take. Amen." Jack made the sign of the cross and got into bed.

Aaron walked into the room. He kissed Jack's forehead and tucked him in. "Sleep tight buddy."

"You too Daddy. I love you."

"I love you too." Aaron turned on the Superman nightlight and left the room.

He went back downstairs to put the dishes away. He broke down. Jack was praying for him to find love again. He finally caved and got down on his knees and prayed. "Dear God. If it is your will, please, please let me find love again with Emily Prentiss." He got up and went to bed. His night was filled with a fitful sleep.

The next day after work, he picked Jack up from Jessica's and took him to the mall. "Jack, can you help Daddy find a nice outfit for a party at Uncle Dave's?"

"Okay Daddy." Jack took his father's hand and they headed into the store. "Your best color is red. Mommy always said you wore too much blue."

Hotch looked down at his son. "Really?"

"Yep. I like that shade." He pointed to a deep cherry red dress shirt that had a black and silver tie.

"I think it's a good color too. Let's go try it on." Hotch motioned to the salesperson. A few moments later he emerged from the change room.

"Wow Daddy!" Jack said in awe. "You look _fancy_!"

"Good." Hotch scruffed Jack's hair.

"Daddy!" Jack laughed.

The salesperson reappeared. "Will that be everything sir?"

"I also need black pants and a sports jacket to match."

The salesperson returned with everything he needed. Hotch paid the bill, and together Jack and he left the mall. It was going to be alright.

_**Saturday…**_

Derek and Dave looked at the sign. "FBI Bachelorette Auction".

"Perfect!" Dave laughed.

"I can't believe JJ and Pen got Emily to agree to this."

"They mentioned that Hotch was coming." Reid said as he approached.

"That would work." Dave snickered. "Don't forget you guys have to bid too."

"Oh we know, we have our cheque books ready." Derek smiled.

"Good. Now let's go get ready."

They left the banquet hall and headed to Dave's to get ready. The limo would be picking up the women, while another would pick them, then Hotch up. The timing was perfect that both limos would arrive at the exact same time. It would be perfect.

_**Hotchner Residence…**_

Hotch looked at the clock. It was 6:15. Jack was watching him.

"Daddy, are you nervous?"

Hotch turned to face him. "How could you tell?"

"You keep rubbing your hands together." Jack imitated the wringing that Hotch had been doing.

"Yes, I'm nervous." Hotch laughed.

"Why?" Jack cocked his head to one side.

Hotch sighed. "You are so curious. It's because I'm going to talk to Emily tonight."

"You tell her you love her?" Jack said.

"Jack."

"Daddy it's true. Uncle Derek and Uncle Dave say it all the time. You look at her different than Auntie Penny or Auntie JJ."

Hotch looked at his son. For such a young soul, he knew so much. "Okay, Romeo." He hugged his son. "Maybe I'll tell her. But you have to promise to behave for Mama Rossi."

"Always." Jack hugged Aaron then pointed to his tie. "Your tie's crooked again."

Hotch laughed. Just then the doorbell rang. Hotch looked at the clock. 6:30. Jack ran to the door while Aaron fixed his tie.

"Hi Mama!" Jack hugged the small Italian woman.

"Jack, you've grown." She said. "You look dashing Aaron."

"Thank you Mama." Aaron kissed her cheek.

She turned back to Jack. "How about I make you lasgna tonight?"

"Yay!" Jack ran to the kitchen.

Mama Rossi laughed. "I'll take good care of your bambino. You go have fun, and sweep that girl off her feet."

"Yes ma'am." Hotch grabbed his suit jacket and walked out the door.

His jaw dropped a little when he saw the black stretch Hummer limo in his driveway. The door was open. He climbed in to see Reid, Morgan and Rossi already seated comfortably.

"I hope you brought your cheque book." Dave smiled slyly.

"Huh?" Hotch said as he shut the limo door.

Derek just shook his head. The driver eased out of the driveway and headed to the banquet hall.

_**The Women…**_

Emily looked in the mirror one last time. The limo was due any minute and she was starting to get cold feet. The dress she had chosen was a full length gown, one shouldered. The color complemented her complexion. It was a deep crimson. She took the antique clip and pulled her hair to side, then clipped it in place. She applied her lipstick, grabbed her purse and walked out the door. A white stretch Hummer limo was parked out front. The door was open. She eased herself in. JJ and Penelope were already inside. JJ looked radiant in her turquoise gown. Her hair pinned up in soft curls, with a white rose over her left ear. Pen was in an orchid colored gown, off the shoulder. Her hair lay smooth with a couple black and purple feathers behind her right ear. Emily smiled.

"Are you ready to be auctioned off to the highest bidder?" JJ giggled.

"As long as it's Hotch, yes." Emily nodded.

"I'm pretty sure boss man isn't going to let anyone else buy one night with you." Pen giggled. She offered Emily a glass of champagne, which Emily gratefully accepted.

The rest of the ride to the banquet hall was spent chatting over all the possibilities that could come from that night.

They arrived right behind a black Hummer limo. Their door opened and there stood Aaron Hotchner. His apparel was not what Emily was used to seeing him in. He extended his hand, and she took it and he helped her out. Derek followed suit for Pen, and Reid took JJ's hand. Dave held the door open. They proceeded into the banquet hall. The men were pointed in one direction, while the ladies were led to the backstage area. The auction began soon there after. Emily was second last to be auctioned off. JJ was the first of the three of them, but she was in the middle of the group of 40 women to be auctioned off. Pen was a couple women after JJ. They didn't know who the last woman was but they didn't really care at the moment either. JJ was purchased by Reid for $2500.00, which so far had been the highest bid. He had fought against a couple agents from the White Collar Crime division. When he handed the auctioneer the cheque, he took her hand and led her to the table that had been reserved for them. When Penelope came on stage, Derek immediately outbid Kevin Lynch. He paid $3000.00 and guided her to the table where Reid and JJ were waiting. The bidding continued. Emily paced backstage until someone came to lead her onto the stage. She stepped into the spotlight. A roar of cheers came up. Bidding started and it started high.

"_**Did I shave my legs for this**__?"_ She thought to herself. _"They're like a bunch of wolves."_

She had yet to hear Hotch bid for her. Anderson had just bid $5000.00 for her. Anderson was a nice guy and all but she wanted Hotch. Finally she heard his voice call out, "$7500.00!"

She was sure her jaw dropped. The banquet hall went silent. He stood up.

"I will outbid any man for Emily Prentiss." He said with a slight shake to his voice. He ran up to the stage wrote out a cheque and took her hand.

She gaped at him. "Aaron."

"Emily, I love you." He blurted out. "I have for so long. I couldn't hold it in anymore."

"Oh Aaron." She sighed.

He tilted her chin up and kissed her deeply.

The hall filled with cheers and hollers. Hotch broke the kiss. Emily's face was glowing. "I love you too Aaron."

He took her hand and led her to the table where everyone was applauding. Derek wolf whistled. Pen and JJ were clapping and Reid just nodded along. Aaron pulled out a chair for her, she took her seat and then he sat next to her. He leaned in and whispered. "You look beautiful."

She blushed. "Thank you. I love that color on you."

"Jack chose it."

Emily smiled. "He has good taste, like his father."

They watched as the final woman was presented. It was Erin Strauss. The older men in the crowd bid. The numbers weren't high, but then the team heard a voice rise above the others. "_Am I the only one who cares?_ $10,000!" Dave cried out.

Derek spat out his champagne. Pen dropped her mirror. Reid and JJ jumped. Emily and Hotch dropped their champagne glasses on the table. Rossi walked up to the stage, handed a huge cheque and took Strauss's hand. No one had expected that. The others looked at their table. The tablecloth was ruined, but at least their clothes weren't. Dave escorted Strauss to the table. A smile on his face. She looked human. It was definitely a night they were never going to forget.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N At the request of many readers, here is my sequel for "The Auction". Note: Katie I'm very sorry, please don't kill me. *looks around* Nope, wait I'm toast. Anyhow please read and enjoy. Also please review! Thank you**_

_**Nicole**_

The night wound down. They had danced, eaten and drank. It hand been a good evening, even if Strauss had been in their midst. She did seem human. Aaron was enthralled with Emily. He wasn't letting her out of his sight more than he had to. Dave seemed to have a mischievous gleam in his eye, and it had the whole team curious as to what he had up his sleeve. The bartender called 'last call'. Derek and Reid went to get another round of drinks. Hotch took Emily's hand and led her to the terrace, leaving the party.

"Emily." He breathed. His breath caught in his throat. She was radiant and he loved her but didn't know how to say it.

"Yes, Aaron?"

"May I be blunt with you please?" He basically begged.

She nodded. "Always."

"Emily, I love you. I have since you walked into my office to tell me you were on our team. I can't go on like this, living a lie, denying my love for you." He finally could breathe.

Her hand brushed his cheek. "Aaron, I've always known you loved me. I love you too. I have, for a lot longer than that day I joined the team 4 years ago. I've loved you since we met when you were working security for my mother." She lifted her face to look at him. The moonlight caught her beauty in a way that Aaron couldn't describe. He leaned down and kissed her. She returned the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck.

They broke apart when they heard applause and cheers. They turned to face their friends, and Strauss, cheering. Emily blushed, as did Hotch. Rossi walked up to Emily and handed her her bag and shawl.

"Time to go kids." He said slyly.

Emily laughed. "Got plans Rossi?"

He said. "Wouldn't you like to know?" He then winked at Aaron, and went to take Strauss's hand. She stopped at Emily and Aaron.

"I know that you two belong with each other. I can see that. And I will permit you to see each other providing it doesn't affect your job." She said with all authority. Then Rossi and her continued to the waiting cab. The cab pulled away, and the team just gapped at each other.

"Was that really Strauss?" Derek asked, as the other approached Aaron and Emily.

"I think so." Emily said, shaking her head. "What the hell just happened?"

"I think, my gumdrop, that we've just been transported to an alternate reality." Pen laughed. "Are we sure we're not in the Twilight Zone?"

"I'm pretty sure we would notice if we were in an alternate reality as…" Spencer started, but JJ hushed him.

Morgan laughed. "Yes, Boy Genius. Though it's getting late, and I have a whole evening planned for me and my little mama." He kissed Penelope. Together they hailed a cab and fled into the night.

_**A/N: Sorry this one is short, but I decided each personal sequence would be a separate chapter… R & R please! Dedicated to my FF family and my special man… Love you all!**_


	3. Morgan and Garcia Ch 3

_**A/N At the request of many readers, here is my sequel for "The Auction". Note: Katie I'm very sorry, please don't kill me. *looks around* Nope, wait I'm toast…or at least I will be when I get to Rossi… Anyhow please read and enjoy. Also please review! Thank you!**_

_**Nicole**_

_**Derek and Pen…**_

Derek and Pen arrived a short while later at Derek's house in D.C. He paid the driver and then helped Pen from the cab. "Baby Girl." He said as they walked to the house. "You look beautiful tonight. I'm so happy with you."

They stopped at the front door. Derek looked at her. Her porcelain skin almost glowing in the moonlight. She truly looked radiant. She smiled at him. "Derek, I love you."

He smiled back at her. "I love you too Penelope. So much." He pulled her into his arms. She laid her head on his chest. "I don't want to ever let go, baby girl."

Pen lifted her chin, and he lowered his lips to hers. He then proceeded to unlock the front door. They walked in, almost tripping over his dog Clooney. Derek shooed Clooney away, then took Pen's jacket and hung it by the door. He took her hand, kissed it then started to guide her to the family room. She stopped him.

"Derek." She looked at him, eyes almost pleading.

"What is it sweetheart?" He looked at her. Her lips were perfect and inviting. He fought against temptation to ravage her right then and there.

"There's one thing I've wanted for so long." She blushed.

This threw Derek for a loop. Penelope Garcia never blushed, not around him. She was never shy for that matter, either, nor was she ever embarrassed.

"Pen, why you blushing? It's me, you can tell or ask me anything. You know that."

She nodded. "I know, but Derek it's hard for me. I never, in a thousand years, thought I'd be here tonight. With you."

He was starting to clue into what she was talking about. He put his arms around her. "Ask me anything Baby Girl."

"Make love to me." She whispered, barely audible.

He smiled and nodded. "Of course." He guided her to his bedroom.

He stopped outside is door. She looked at him, confusion flooded her face. "I just need to do something quick, okay sweetheart?"

She nodded. He went in, and set up some candles and dimmed the lights. He went back out and covered her eyes. "I want to surprise you." He guided her in, and shut the door. He didn't want Clooney ruining their night. He then slowly removed his hands from her eyes. She gasped at the sight before her.

"Derek." She gasped. "Wow, it's beautiful."

"Only the best for you. Pen, you don't know how long I've been thinking about making tonight happen. I was hurt when you started seeing Lynch. I wanted you, but I wasn't sure you'd ever want me."

"Why wouldn't I want you Derek?" She turned to face him. "I've always wanted you. You are everything I've ever wanted in a man."

He pulled her into his arms and kissed her. "You are my god given solace, always remember that. No matter what, you will be the only one I love."

"Always know then that you are my knight, and I will always be waiting for you to come home to me." She kissed him deeply and gently nibbled on his lower lip.

That alone sent shivers down his spine and caused all the blood in his body to course south of his waist. "Baby girl." He moaned.

She smiled. "You don't think I don't know a few tricks do you?"

He gently guided her back to the bed. He lay her down on it gently. He stood back and admired her beauty. "Pen, you are so gorgeous."

"You quite debonair yourself. Please, come…"

She didn't have to ask him twice. He positioned himself over her. She smiled and she pulled on his tie to lower him to her. He smiled as he kissed her. She brought her legs around his waist. He pulled her upright, and slowly slid his hands down her back, pulling the zipper of her dress down at the same time. She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and he lifted her off the bed. She giggled. He then lay her properly on the bed, and then slid the gown off. She laughed at his expression when he discovered she wasn't wearing anything under it.

"Huh?"

"It was to skin tight to show anything else, and it had a built in bra."

Morgan's mouth made an 'O'. "Better for me then."

He lowered his head to the pink tips that were at attention. Taking them one at a time in his mouth and slowly suckling. She arched against him. She moaned his name. This was causing great strain in his pants, but he was going to make this right and he was going to make love to her. He moved from the rose colored buds and kissed down her abdomen. He kissed the mound that covered her special core. She gasped as he gently slid a finger into her. She was wet. He pulled it out and stuck it in his mouth and sucked on it. To her, it was the most erotic sight ever. He slid the finger back in, and began to slowly move it within her. It was an amazing feeling. It was causing tiny shock waves to roll over her.

"You taste very sweet Baby Girl." He said softly.

She blushed. He then lowered his head to her wet, warm folds. Pushing them apart gently with his thumbs, he found the tiny pleasure bud he was searching for. He gently flicked it with his tongue, causing her body to arch against him. He loved the reaction he was getting from her. He could see her hands clenched around the comforter. She was moaning and calling out his name. He stopped and gently positioned himself over him to kiss her. She could taste her own juices on his lips, and he was right, it was sweet. He pulled back a little and was in awe as she took his hand. She stuck the fingers that had been within her warmth into her mouth and slowly licked and sucked them clean. He had never seen a woman do that and it was almost painful for him to watch. She smiled.

"My love, I think I am at a disadvantage," she whispered. "I'm naked, and you're not."

"You're right." He smiled as her quick hands undid each of the buttons. He threw the shirt aside. She undid his belt, he quickly and easily removed his pants. He too had decided going commando was a good choice tonight.

"Derek… wow!" She exclaimed. She ran her hands over his chiseled abs and muscular arms.

This time it was his turn to blush. She pulled him to her again. They kissed deeply. He slowly maneuvered himself over her opening. He looked into her eyes. She nodded. The silent communication spoke louder than any words ever could. He slowly slid his hard shaft into her awaiting warmth. It was tight and she moaned as he continued to ease it in.

"Baby Girl, so tight!" He moaned. "Baby, god it feels so good."

"Derek, god so big." She moaned into him as he kissed her.

He began to slowly move his hips, hers rose up in sequence. They slowly built up the tempo. She arched against him. She was getting tighter around him. There was no way he could go much longer. He eased up a little and she clamped down around him. She arched her back and cried out. "DEREK!"

He lost it. His body froze and tightened. He came hard. They collapsed to the bed together. Bodies shaking, breathing raggedly. He wrapped his arms around her. She snuggled closely to him.

"You okay Baby Girl?"

She nodded. "Better than okay."

He kissed her. "I love you. Forever."

"I love you too, for always." They pulled the blankets over them and cuddled closely as they fell into a peaceful slumber.

_**A/N: This is the end for now… I hope you enjoyed the Pen and Derek sequence of the Auction… Please review! Love you!**_


	4. JJ and Reid Ch 4

_**A/N: The next chapter in the sequel to "The Auction"… This time we follow JJ and Reid. This one may not be as long… sorry in advance. Dedicated to my FF family! Love you all… Please read and review!**_

_**Nicole**_

_**JJ and Reid:**_

Arm in arm, the two walked. They just walked. They hadn't a care in the world. They left the banquet hall and walked. It was a beautiful evening, and they wanted to take full advantage of it. As they walked, Reid was thinking on what to do next. This was a new situation for him, and had absolutely no knowledge on what to do. He was a walking encyclopaedia, but had no information on girls or dating or anything. He had begun to talk to Morgan about this sort of thing, but he didn't have enough information on what to do next. He was trying to remember what Derek had told him up to now. But his remarkable memory was seeming to fail him. He jolted from his train of thought as JJ tapped him gently on the arm.

"Spence?"

"Yes JJ?"

"What's wrong? You're doing that thing with your nose again. You only do that if you're thinking hard or you're trying to figure out something you haven't read in a book." She pointed to his nose.

"Sorry, I was thinking."

"About?" She asked.

"What I'm supposed to do next." He sighed. "JJ, I care about you… a lot. But I don't know what to say or do."

She smiled. "Spence, you don't have to do anything. I can be the guide for the first little while. If it's something you want."

"Yes. I would like that. Morgan hasn't gotten past the list of things I'm not allowed to say to women."

JJ couldn't help but laugh. "You don't have to go to Morgan for advice. I'm not complicated."

Reid laughed a little. "I'm in uncharted waters here Jayje."

"Spence, it'll e okay. We'll go slow." She turned to face him. She leaned in and kissed him gently and lightly on the lips.

He was in shock at first but then eased into it. There they stood, in the moonlight, arms wrapped around each other kissing. People walked by them, but they didn't care. When they finally broke apart, both were smiling. They were interrupted by the incessant vibrating of JJ's clutch.

"Sorry." She apologized as she answered the phone. She turned back to him after hanging up. She looked upset.

"What's wrong JJ?" He asked, gently touching her arm.

"That was the baby-sitter. I'm already late to send her home and she's getting antsy." She sighed.

"JJ, it's okay. We can do this another night." He kissed her cheek. "I'll call you a cab." He grabbed his phone.

"Wait, Reid." She stuttered. "Why don't you come back with me. I can relieve the baby sitter and we can talk more."

"Are you sure JJ? I don't want to intrude."

"It's not an intrusion if I invite you. Plus you can see Henry, you haven't seen him in a while." JJ smiled. She was hoping she wasn't sounding forward, but she really didn't want him to go home yet.

"Won't Henry be asleep?" He asked.

"No, that's another reason she called. He's being fussy."

"Okay, then let's go." He called a cab and soon they were on their way to 'rescue' Henry.

They arrived at JJ's house and immediately her sitter left in a fit. JJ went in to get Henry while Reid hung their jackets. Reid looked around JJ's home. Pictures of Henry covered the walls. There were no longer any pictures of Will since he had just up and left a month earlier. JJ had been a wreck but she kept fighting for the team and for Henry. She came down the stairs.

"He just wanted mommy." She smiled at the baby. "Didn't you squirt?"

Henry just blew bubbles and gurgled.

Reid walked over to them. "Hey Henry." He said softly as he gave the toddler his finger.

Henry smiled up at him and extended his arms. Reid looked to JJ unsure of what to do. She smiled and placed Henry in Reid's arms. Henry started giggling. Reid then relaxed and smiled.

"I'll go get his bottle." She said as she headed for the kitchen.

Spencer walked around the family room, making funny faces, which in turn caused Henry to laugh. JJ returned, but watched silently. Reid, even though he didn't know it, he had natural talent in the father department. She only hoped that in time, maybe they could make this work. She walked slowly over to them.

"Hey." She whispered. "Here's his bottle. I'm going to go change really quick."

Reid took the bottle. "Sure thing. Henry and I are just fine."

JJ kissed him on the cheek and quickly left to change out her gown into something a little more comfortable. Reid sat in the glider rocker by the fireplace and gently rocked back and forth as Henry greedily took his bottle. Reid smiled at how natural this felt. JJ returned a few moments later in a pair of yoga pants and a t-shirt.

"He just finished." Reid said, looking up. "Now what do I do?"

"Nothing." She giggled. "He's asleep."

Reid looked down and sure as heck, Henry was out like a light in his arms. "Oh!"

JJ led him upstairs. Reid laid Henry down in his crib, and tucked him in. JJ kissed Henry on the forehead. "Sweet dreams baby boy."

They walked out of the room, partially shutting the door. Reid put his hand on her waist as they headed for the family room. They sat and cuddled in front of the fire. They talked about where they wanted this to go and in the end, they agreed it was a good thing and they talked on how happy they both were to be with each other. They fell asleep in front of the fire, wrapped in each other's arms. Exactly the way they were meant to be.

_**A/N: *Looks up* I guess it wasn't that short! Anyhow. Hope you enjoyed it! Please Review! Nicole**_


	5. Emily and Hotch Ch 5

_**A/N: Well my lovelies… I am soo sorry that it has taken God knows how long to update this story. I had it all written out then I lost my scribbler… *Bad me* Anyhow… Onto the next chapter.**_

_**This chapter is going to be about Hotch and Emily! Finally!**_

_**Ti Amo!**_

_**Nicole

* * *

**_

**Hotch and Emily…**

* * *

They watched as their friends left. Finally they were alone in front of the banquet hall, under the pale moonlight.

"Hotch, you okay?"

"Mmm?" He looked at her. "What?"

"You okay? You have a weird look on your face."

"I'm just praying this isn't a just a dream."

She pinched his arm.

"OW!" He rubbed his arm. "What was that for?"

"You said you thought you were dreaming." She laughed.

He pulled her into a warm embrace. "I didn't mean it literally."

"I know, but I had to do something to get you to smile. Plus that was just too tempting."

He smiled at her, causing her legs to turn to jelly. "Like this?" He asked.

"Uh huh." She nodded.

"You know that there are easier ways to get me to smile." He whispered seductively.

"Oh really? Such as?"

"Tell me you love me."

"But I do love you. You know that."

"I know you do Emily, but I just love hearing you say it." He kissed her deeply.

"I love you Aaron." She returned the kiss.

"Good. I love me too." He laughed, then groaned as she playfully hit him in the chest. "Violent behavior isn't very lady-like."

"I don't care Aaron, I just want us to be 'us'. No Strauss to worry about. Just being able to…" She stopped when his mouth captured hers.

"Emily, no one is pulling us apart. I don't care what others think or say. I love you Emily Prentiss, more than life itself."

"Me too Hotch. I love you so much." She leaned her head on his chest. "But what about Jack?"

"We'll worry about that in the morning, but right now there's something I've been waiting to do for a very long time." He hailed a cab and gave directions for his home.

Upon their arrival, he paid the driver and helped her out of the cab. As the cab pulled away, Aaron took Emily's hand and led her to the house. Mama Rossi greeted them. She was going to leave now, to allow them to enjoy the rest of their evening. She told them not to worry about Jack because he had been asleep now for a good solid 3 hours. She winked at them and left.

"Did she just wink at us?" Emily asked after thanking her and Mama left.

"Yep."

"What does Dave's mother know that I don't?" She asked.

"Maybe that I'll do this!" Emily squealed as he swept her off her feet and began to head to the stairs.

"Aaron!" She exclaimed.

"Shh." He kissed her quickly. "Jack's asleep."

She couldn't help but giggle. "I didn't know you were such a Casanova."

"I've been fantasizing about this for a long time, Em. I want to make love to you."

Emily too had been dreaming about it. "Aaron, yes. Please. Make love to me."

He nodded as he kicked the door to his bedroom door closed. He laid her on the bed. He kissed her deeply. "Emily, you're so beautiful."

This brought a flush of red to her cheeks. "Aaron."

He kissed her deeply again. He pulled her up to him. Then he realized that taking the dress off was going to be difficult if she remained laying on his bed.

"Em, wrap your arms around me."

She did as she was told, and soon she was on her feet again, but this time, Aaron agile hands were undoing her gown. The silken fabric slid down her body. She was barely wearing anything under it. Her breasts were bare. He admired her cream colored complexion. The strawberry colored buds stood out against the cream of her skin. He dropped his mouth to one of them and took it in his mouth.

"Oh Hotch." She moaned as he gently suckled on her perky breasts. His touch was gentle and it felt so good. He then switched to the other one. She arched against him again. It was amazing. Perfect, even. He then left her breasts and moved his mouth along her neck, planting gentle kisses along the way.

"Let your hair down. Please."

With that Emily pulled the clip that had been holding her hair up. Her long dark hair fell in soft curls down her shoulders and back.

"Beautiful." He whispered. He kissed her lips again. Her scent and taste were intoxicating. His hands were wandering along the natural curves of her body. They soon reached the thin lace that sat between her thighs. It was black lace. He laid her on the bed. He admired the lace. It had tiny little gemstones that formed a heart right in the middle. He dropped his mouth to the band of them. He hooked the band in his teeth and slowly pulled them down her smooth legs.

"Hotch!" She gasped as she watched him pull her underwear from her body.

He dropped them off the edge of the bed. He kissed from her knee up along the inside of her thighs. The touch of his lips against the sensitive skin sent shock waves through her body. He continued to kiss up her thighs. He stopped just before her most sensitive core. He blew gently over the mound. The cool air of his breath shocked her at first, but it felt so good. He then kissed her in her most intimate spot. He then used his tongue to taste her soft, warm folds. He lapped at the juices that were now flowing from her center. Then, he slowly parted the fold with his thumbs, and then he licked her warmth fully. He found her swollen clit with ease. He took it in his mouth and sucked on it. Emily began to buck against him. He licked the swollen nub with his tongue.

"Aaron." She moaned.

Hotch stopped licking for a moment. He slid one, then two fingers into her heat.

"Oh!" She clutched at the sheets.

All that mattered to him right now was that Emily be pleasured. Though, he was fighting his urges to just push himself into her heat. He was so hard for her.

"Aaron. I'm gonna cum!"

"Then cum, babe. Cum for me." He whispered as he continued to lick and massage her core. She almost screamed his name as she pushed herself into the bed as she came hard. Aaron pulled himself up from her and quickly shed his clothing. He kissed her lips gently, as she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her. He slowly positioned himself over her. "You ready sweetheart?" He asked.

"Please, Aaron. I need you. Now." She pleaded.

He complied. She spread her legs to fully allow him access to her center. He slowly slid into her wet heat. "Damn it Emily. So tight!"

She wiggled her hips a little to allow him to slip fully into her. He was stretching her to the limits. "Aaron….Soo…big."

They continued to up their pace. Soon their bodies were joined in what almost seemed like a tribal dance of sensuality. They're bodies intertwined in the passion that had overcome them. Hotch pinned her arms above her head, kissing her and biting her bottom lip. She moaned his name. Pushing her body to his. He wanted to be closer to her, so he did the same. Finally it was too much for both of them. She arched off the bed, almost screaming his name. He captured it with his own mouth. He came. Hard and hot, he came in her. They collapsed to the bed in a knot of passion. Their breathing was ragged and heavy. He kissed her again.

"Are you alright love?" He asked softly, brushing a strand of hair from her eyes.

She nodded, barely able to make a sound. He untangled them and then pulled her to himself. She laid her head on his chest, listening to the strong beats of his heart. The beats that were for her. It was almost as if it were her own private concert. He put his arms around her protectively, then pulled the covers over them. He kissed her forehead.

"It's perfect now." She whispered. "Don't ever let me go Aaron. I never want you to let me go."

"Never. Emily, I won't let go. I want you in my life forever. I want you in Jack's life. No one is going to change that. No one is going to tear us apart." He kissed her lips gently. They were still swollen from the kisses of passion that had occurred during their lovemaking. "I love you Emily. Now and Forever."

"I love you too Aaron. Forever and for always."

With that they both slipped into a peaceful slumber. They enjoyed the perfect feeling that came from their bodies joined together in ecstasy. Nothing could take this away from them. Nothing ever would.

Who knew that David Rossi could be such a matchmaker. Secretly in his mind Hotch was so happy he had left it in his hands, despite all the doubts he had had originally.

* * *

_**A/N: Okay, so there it is, even longer than I had originally planned. So I hope you enjoyed the results of Dave's sneaky planning! I hope you'll read and review… I really do enjoy getting reviews…**_

_**Thank you again! Ti amo!**_

_**Nicole**_


	6. Rossi and Strauss Ch 6

A/N: Hello my lovelies! I'm so happy you all enjoyed the Hotch/Emily portion of this story. This will be the last chapter, but will be followed by an epilogue. So warning in advance… For Katie… I promise no Rossi and Strauss smut… to those of you who would like to see that, I'm sorry. I love Rossi too much to do that to him. Plus I don't think I could actually write smut for that pairing… anyhow… onto the story!

_**Ti Amo!**_

_**Nicole

* * *

**_

**Rossi and Strauss:

* * *

**

"David, you didn't have to do what you did tonight." She said carefully.

Many people knew of the animosity towards each other. Long ago, there had been something special between them, but it had collapsed, and it had become impossible to try to make it work. They had gone their separate ways. Rossi had never been the same since the night she had walked away. Why had she walked? He still didn't have the answer to that question, but he was determined to get it tonight. Ever since she had come back to the BAU, she had made life a living hell. Even more so after he had made his come back.

"Erin, I know that you think that but I don't. Damn it woman!" He exploded. "Why the hell did you walk out my front door 25 years ago?"

Strauss looked at him in shock. "You never found out why? That's the biggest amount of bullshit I've ever heard. David Rossi, you know damn well why I walked out on you!" She reached out to slap him across the face. He grabbed her hand and stopped her.

"No, Erin. I do not know why you walked out! I loved you! Damn it! The day you left, I was going to propose! I had just spend the whole weekend trying to figure out how to ask you, all at the same time as trying to keep Jason and Max in one piece. Then when that night came and I had it perfect, you packed up and left!" He was sure that his voice was at the point of a shriek but he didn't care. "So I want to know. Why? Why did you walk out of my life!"

Erin's jaw just dropped. "You. Were. Going. To. Propose?"

Dave nodded. "I was going to ask you to make me the happiest man alive. Instead, you transformed me into the man I am today. The man that my colleagues have to put up with. I was never happy in any of my other marriages. You were the only woman I ever wanted to be with, to have a family with."

For the first time since she had walked away, Erin Strauss could feel tears building up.

Dave continued. "You were married within a year. A year later, when I saw you again, you had a beautiful baby girl, and it was at that point that I started hating you. I hated you for taking our dreams and making them come true with Jake, who had been my best friend." He was shaking. For 25 years, he had had this bottled-up and he couldn't do it anymore. He grabbed her, and he pulled her to him. He kissed her fiercely.

She pulled away and stepped back. "Dave, do you know how much it killed me to walk away?"

"Obviously none, because you still walked."

This time her hand made contact with his face. "I didn't want to walk, but the proof was there."

"Proof? What proof? What fucking proof did you have that convinced you to walk away from everything we had?" He rubbed his cheek.

"While you and Jake were out on your last tour with the Marines, I was cleaning and I found some of your things. There was lipstick on your shirts. I talked to Jake, our best friend. I told him that I was worried that you were losing interest in me. That's when he told me he had been trying to find a way to break it to me… that you had."

Rossi's fist hit his end table. Strauss jumped. "That lying two-timing son of a bitch!"

"What?" She stared at him.

"Those shirts were his! Our bags had gotten mixed up on base. I told him I'd get 'em cleaned for him while he was dealing with his move at the barracks." Rossi hit the end table again, this time putting a crack in the wood. "He did this! He did it to get back at me!"

"Did what? I'm not seeing it."

"We had been together since college, you and I. He had always wanted you. He was interested in you, except I made the moves before he did."

"So you're telling me, my now ex-husband, lied to me to make sure I'd walk away from you and run straight into his eager arms?"

"Yes! God damn it! I'm going to kill him!" Dave was beyond pissed. "I can't believe it."

Erin too was now upset. "Why would he hurt both of us like this?"

"Because, it's the type of snake he was. I was happy when you divorced him, but still livid that you had actually chosen him over me." Dave felt tears begin to build up. He hadn't allowed himself to feel the pain of all of this in 25 years. Now it was almost unbearable.

Erin got up from the chair she was sitting in and sat next to him on the love seat. "Dave, I think it's time you knew something."

Dave looked at her. She could see the pain in his eyes. She knew this would hurt him even more. "When you saw me, that year later… the baby… she wasn't Jack's. She's yours Dave. We had a daughter together." A tear slid down her cheek as she told him that. "Ava is your daughter. I know you'll hate me even more now than ever, but you need to know that."

Dave couldn't believe her ears. "What?"

"Ava is your daughter." She sounded out each word carefully.

Dave stood up and went over to the fireplace. He put his hand on his arms that were on the ledge. He sighed. He had prayed that one day he would have a child. He did now. He had had one for 25 years, well just about 25 years, and he had never gotten to know her. "Does Jake know?" He managed to say, fighting back the tears.

"He knew it. He didn't care. He just wanted me to be happy. Obviously, that was all a lie." She sniffled. She reached next to her and took a Kleenex. She wiped away the tears she had kept bottled up for the past 25 years.

Dave turned back to face her, and it was the first time that she had ever seen him cry. "Does Ava know the truth?"

Erin could only nod. Ava had figured out the truth before Erin could even have thought she'd find out. Ava had realized that she hadn't inherited the same genetic flaw as her brother and sister had. When she was 15 she confronted her mother. Erin told her everything, since by that point, Jake had begun his affair, so she knew her marriage would be over soon anyhow. "She figured it out. She's smart and strong, and she knows everything about you. She's read all of your books, and she's in the Academy. She wants to be BAU."

All of this was hitting Dave harder and harder. He had a daughter who seemed to be exactly like him. "How does she feel about me?"

"She wanted me to tell you, since she turned 18. But I never knew how. Until tonight. She wants to meet you, as your daughter, not mine."

"I'd like that. I wish someone had told me." Was all Dave could muster now.

"You know now. I know you've missed out in her life… but don't not let her get to know you."

"Thanks Erin. Let me take you home." Dave went to get his jacket.

"You don't have to. I actually texted Ava. She's coming here. She wants to get to know you. And I guess she wants to do it now." Erin went and hugged Dave, careful not to hurt him any more than she had over the past 25 years. "I'll take a cab home."

"Erin, is this why you've wanted to tear my team apart for the last few years?"

Erin nodded. "Sadly yes. I wanted to hurt you as much as I could. It was wrong of me. And I'm sorry. It won't happen anymore. I know you guys have the best team out there. I don't want the Bureau to lose its most valuable resource."

Soon, lights appeared up the driveway and Erin's cab had arrived. She left, smiling. She was a little upset that all of this had transpired, but she would make it right.

"Erin, I don't want to take her away." Dave said before she left. "I just want this all to work. We may not be able to go back to what was, but we can at least be friends."

She nodded and left.

Dave was in shock. He was a father, had been for almost 24 years, and knew nothing about it until tonight. Soon his doorbell rang, and he opened the door. There stood Ava Strauss, his daughter. He saw it all now. She had his eyes, but his mama's smile.

"Hi Dad." She stammered. "Mom told you. I'm sorry I haven't come to find you since I found out. I didn't think you'd want to know me."

"Ava. Come in." He said as he closed the door behind her. "No, bella. I would have wanted to know you. I want to know you. I'm just sorry that I didn't do more to fight for your mother."

They sat down by the fire and talked until dawn. Dave knew he had time to get to know her, and he promised her that he would never miss anything in her life again.

* * *

_**A/N: Well there we have it… that is the end of the story. I will post an epilogue soon… It will take place between 1 and 5 years from the end of this story. I hope you've enjoyed it. NO THROWING THINGS AT ME! I is still bruised from body checking my car. Please read and review!**_

_**Merry Christmas! I love you all…. Have a safe and happy New Year!**_

_**Nicole**_


	7. Epilogue Christmas 3 yrs later

_**A/N: A very much-demanded epilogue to this story. It takes place about 3 years after the original story. I hope you all enjoy it… It's going to be a mix of emotions… Please Read and Review!**_

_**Merry Christmas to one and all and have a safe and Happy New Year.**_

_**Nicole.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**3 years later…**

**

* * *

**

It had been just over three years since that fateful night of the "Bachelorette Auction". They had all gathered together now for their Christmas meal, as a family.

Since then, JJ and Reid had gotten married, and had another son. His name was Tyler. Henry enjoyed being a big brother. He also enjoyed spending lots of time coloring the walls of the Reid home with permanent marker, no matter where JJ or Spencer hid them. They were also now expecting another baby in the New Year. They were keeping the sex a surprise.

Hotch and Emily had eloped about a month after that fateful night, with Rossi and his daughter, Ava, as their witnesses. They had had twin girls, Ella and Eliza, the following year. Emily was now expecting again. Jack had taken to his new mother and he adored his baby sisters. He was now in the process of begging Emily for a little brother. She would always tell him that it was a surprise and only God knew. Every night before bed, they could hear him praying. _"Dear God, please… please… please let Mommy have a boy. I've been really good, and I'd really like a baby brother. Please. Bless Daddy, Mommy, Ella and Eliza. Tell Mama I miss her and I love her. Amen." _Aaron would laugh. He didn't care if the baby was a boy or a girl. Just as long as he or she was healthy.

Derek and Penelope were in the process of planning their nuptials. They had gone a little backwards in the steps. They had Quinn, 9 months after the auction. She was a tiny bundle of joy that had everyone, especially her daddy loved. She had Morgan wrapped around her little finger, and was a spitfire like her Mama. The day she was born, Derek proposed to Penelope. Now she had just had little Liam, a week before this family gathering. They had set the date for the wedding for the Spring Equinox in the new year.

Dave had reconciled with Strauss. That had eased up a lot of tension for the team. Dave had spent time getting to know Ava. He had seen her graduate the Academy, and after pulling him a lot of strings, he got Ava added to their team. He had been able to catch up with her. He had missed a lot, but he wasn't going to miss anymore. Though, even in their re-discovered friendship, they were soon struck by tragedy. Strauss had been diagnosed with stage four breast cancer. Dave went with her to treatment, but it was useless. A year later, Strauss passed away. Dave became guardian to her two other children. Ava was now engaged, and Dave actually liked the guy. Chad was a pediatrician and that helped out JJ, Emily and Penelope.

They were gathered around the giant Douglas fir that Dave had hand cut with Ava and Chad. Then, all the women decorated the tree, while Aaron and Derek collected firewood. Dave watched over the little ones as Chad and Spencer finished setting the table for the meal that Mama Rossi had prepared. Once everything was done, they sat down. Ava stood at her seat near the head of the table, where Dave was seated.

"I just wanted to say thank you to all of you. Thank you for being here for our First Annual BAU Christmas." She made the sign of the Cross. "Let us say grace before we eat."

They all joined hands and bowed their heads.

"Dear God. Thank you for this wonderful meal that has been prepared to keep us healthy. Bless the babies that are here with us, and those that will soon add to our wonderful family. Bless all the moms and dads, even those that can no longer be here with us. Keep us all safe in the coming year. We ask this in Jesus name. Amen."

There was a unanimous "Amen". They dug in. Moms and dads served the little ones before themselves. The kids had a special table that Mama insisted on watching over. They ate and joked. All of the men made toasts to the women in their lives. Dave sat an enjoyed it all. This is the way was his family was supposed to be. 28 years later… it was better late than never.

He stood up. "I'd like to thank you all again for coming. I am so grateful for all you as my family. This will be the best Christmas ever. So eat, drink, be merry. Merry Christmas to all of you."

"Hear, hear." Was the response.

After dinner, Derek and Chad did the dishes, while Ava got organized at the Baby Grand that Dave had bought her as a gift. Soon they were singing "Silent Night" and "O Come All Ye Faithful" by the roaring fire. The night wore on, and Dave played Santa for the little ones. Then they popped in the clay animation version of "Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer". While everyone enjoyed the Christmas classic, Ava and Chad pulled Dave aside.

"What is it sweet heart?" Dave asked. He was worried.

"Daddy," She started. "how would you like to throw us a small family wedding New Year's Eve?"

Dave looked between his only child and his future son-in-law. "Yea. That's only a couple weeks away, but sure. What's the big rush?"

Ava looked to her fiancé. "Dad, you're gonna be a grandpa. Merry Christmas." She kissed him on the cheek.

Dave absorbed the news and smiled. "Congratulations. This is the best Christmas ever." He hugged his daughter and future son-in-law. "I love you. Merry Christmas, bella."

* * *

_**A/N: There it is. This is the end of the Auction. There will be no more chapters in this story… But I am considering doing a sequel. Please read and review!**_

_**Merry Christmas!**_

_**Love you!**_

_**Nicole**_


End file.
